ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Below the Arks
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| |} ---- Walkthrough * Speak to Pherimociel at the Grand Duchy's Palace in Ru'lude Gardens to trigger a cutscene and start this mission. Note: During the cutscene, the guards will talk of an Alchemist. * The Alchemist is waiting in the Duke's House out the back entrance (behind the large staircase) of the Grand Duchy's Palace. Talk to the Alchemist and he will mumble something about Emptiness and Promyvion. * You should now be able to enter Promyvion - Mea, Promyvion - Holla, and Promyvion - Dem. ** Head to any one of the three crags in either Tahrongi Canyon, Konschtat Highlands or La Theine Plateau. Examine the Shattered Telepoint to trigger a cutscene and enter Hall of Transference. ** You will have to complete the 3 promyvions in order to finish this mission. When you finish the first one (order doesn't matter) your mission will change for 1-3 even though on the essence its the same mission. All of the strategy you will ever need for the Promyvions are on the 1-3 page. Note: * The Alchemist will provide a service to you. * He will turn Rare/Ex Recollections (dropped from certain empty) in to anima (that are used to weaken the empty boss in various ways). * To obtain this service you must first view the cutscene you get by entering any Promyvion and using the machines inside. You then must to return to him without erasing your memory. You do not have to beat one Promyvion before you can get Animas. You need only to remember you have been to a Promyvion area in order to converse with the Alchemist. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Something is afoot. Travel to the Grand Duke Palace to learn details of recent events. ---- See also * Promyvion Guide ---- Game Script Ru'Lude Gardens Lindain walks into the Ducal Guard Room in the Grand Duke Palace. He overhears a conversation between some of the Guards. Neraf-Najiruf: Did you hear? Some of the Telepoint crystals in Holla, Mea, and Dem have broken into a million pieces! Adolie: So that's why Captain Wolfgang has been on edge lately...But what is really going on at those crags? Noticing Lindain's eavesdropping Pherimociel turns to him Pherimociel: I see you have begun to show some interest in the strange occurrences that have been taking place in the past few weeks. Let me tell you a little of what I have heard... Recently, the duchy has been abuzz with strange tales of travelers being drawn into strange whirlpools located in the Valkurm Dunes and on Qufim Island... and never coming back. From what I gather the ducal scientists believe this phenomenon has something to do with the shattered Telepoints at the Crags of Holla, Dem, and Mea. Still curious Lindain talks to other people around the Palace, searching for clues. Colti: You, a scruffy adventurer, spoke with Sir Nag'molada!? Did you know that he was a high-ranking member of the presigious Armathrwn Society --the advisiors to Archduke Kam'lanaut? Baran: I've heard rumours that a bright light shot out fo the sea somewhere to the north of Delkfutt's Tower. An investigatory party is scheduled to search the area for clues, but they'll have their work cut of for them. The currents in the Sea of Shu'Meyo are unpredictable and violent. Many a captain has lost his ship in those waters. Hearing about a strange scientist that recently arrived at the Palace, Lindain searches him out, but the vauge answers he receives are of no help. Harith: ...Emptiness............Possible weaknesses...Hmm......